I AND MY SELF
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: hahahahahaaha! judul ma cerita ga nyambung! cerita kehidupan Gaara dan Hinata rnr pleaseee oneshot


I and my self

ONESHOOOOT!!

Pairings:Maih rahasiiiaaa hohoho.. GaaraxHinata siih.

Disclaimer :Punya abang saya bang Masashi (digeplak pk sendal) *emang gue abang lo!!*

hiks..iya dehh.. punya masashi senpaaii.. hhe

thx for read!! jangan lupa kasih review dan masukan padaku ya :)

mAaaaaph ya Hinata muluuu.. aku suka bangeed soal naa.. hhe

* * *

Gaara..seorang lelaki yang dapat membuatku melupakan seseorang yang paling berarti bagiku.

Gaara..seorang lelaki yang dapat membuatku tersenyum lagi saat orang yang berarti bagiku mengucapkan janji pada wanita lain

Gaara..satu-satunya suami yang paling hebat didunia.

***

"Hinata..kau mau pulang keKonoha?" gaara yang baru pulang dari ruang Kazekage menepuk pundaku pelan tanpa ekspresi. itulah dia..

"hm...kau?" tanyaku..padahal akupun belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. tapi ia tak pernah marah.

"entahlah.. terserah padamu. aku ingin istirahat" ia langsung memasuki kamar. sudah hampir 6 bulan kami menikah di Suna, Tapi wajahnya tetap saja tanpa ekspresi. pernah sesekali ia tersenyum, ia cemberut, bahkan saat wajahnya merona merah. tapi.. itu terjadi hanya saat ia mau.

Didepannya aku sudah terbiasa.. kadang aku yang selalu gagap didepan lelaki kadang bisa biasa padanya.. kebaikan hatinya membuatku tahan padanya meskipun tak sedikitpun ia tertawa lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia keluar kamar, kulihat ia sudah mengganti pakaian. ia hanya memakai celana panjang hitam dan kaus putih berlengan pendek. sepertinya ia tidak terlalu memikirkan penampilan.

Karena sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, kumatikan lampu seluruh ruangan rumah kami. Jujur aku merasa rindu pada Konoha, sudah 7 Bulan aku tidak kesana lagi. tapi kalau kesana.. aku akan melihat seseorang yang tak ingin kulihat.. Naruto.

Dia sudah menikah dengan Sakura. awalnya hatiku sesak, dengki,dan iri pada sakura, tapi Orang yang menikahiku inilah yang membuatku melupakannya.

"Hinata!" hah! kaget aku.. ternyata gaara dari tadi menunggu didepan pintu kamar, padahal aku sedang asik melamun dibangku dekat beranda.

dia menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku.

"ada apa..ga-gaara- kun?" ah..lagi-lagi gugup begini.

"tidak..maaf membentakmu.. aku hanya cemas kau akan sakit. udara malam ini sangat dingin.. ayo.. masuk" dia mengulrkan tangannya. akupun menggenggam tangannya yang sangat hangat itu. tangan yang sangat dikagumi naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun? ukh...lagi - lagi hatiku begini..sakit.. dan periih

tiba tiba aku terduduk lemas. Gaara yang memegang tanganku sedikit berekspresi kali ini. kulihat kecemasan diwajahnya.

"Tuh kan.. sudah kubilang kan!! pasti kau sakit!!ka.." Gaara langsung menghentikan suaranya.. dia selalu begitu.. mencemaskan orang lain, tetapi pasti dengan bentakan.. aku tidak melarangnya, tapi ia selalu saja merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"Maaf....emosiku selalu tidak stabil kalau menyangkut dirimu.. maaf.." dia melangkah demi langkah memasuki kamar. aku mencoba bangun. aku memang tidak bolleh memikirkan naruto.. entah mengapa aku jadi stress saat memikirkannya. kondisi tubuhku selalu menurun apabila memikirkannya.

SET

aku merasa sehelai kain tebal dipundakku. Gaara kembali padaku dan mengangkatku perlahan. aku tersenyum. tetap saja dengan tanpa ekspresi ia menggenggam tanganku dan kembali kekamar. aku pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertidur. kulihat disebelahku gaara masih terbangun. padahal aku yakin setumpuk tugas dan kerjaan bagi kazekage sangat berat. aku yakin ia mengantuk.

dari dulu gaara selalu begitu. menungguku tidur lelap lebih dahulu daripada dia. dia terlalu baik padaku.

"Gaara-kun.." aku menghadapkan tubuhku kearahnya. kulihat wajahnya yang menghadap keatas. ia memutarbola matanya kearahku.

"hm? apa?" jawabnya pelan.

"kau...mencintaiku setulusnya?" tanyaku penuh harapan

"sangat" uajrnya singkat. aku tersenyum. gaara.. kalau kau begini aku semakin tidak mau kehilangan dirimu tahu!

"gaara-kun... izinkan aku memelukmu... bolehkah?" tanyaku ragu. gaara jarang sekali mau kupeluk. mungkin karena malu

"hmmm... mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?" ujarnya. ia menghadapku, dan menaruh tangannya dipundakku yang kecil. ia tersenyum walaupun sangaaat sedikit.

"ini hanya karena kau sakit ya" aku tertawa kecil. aku memeluknya erat-erat sampai berfikir andaikan ia takakan lepas selamanya.

***

Hari sudah pagi, aku yang baru terbangun melihat Gaara sudah rapih dengan baju kage-nya, dan sebuah barang yang telah menjadi ciri khas-nya.. sebuah tempat dimana pasir yang melindunginya berada.

"Ga-gaara kuun.. ka..kau mau kemana?" tanyaku cemas.

"ahh.. terbangun ya? maaf.. aku mau ke Konoha karena ada panggilan kazekage untuk menghadap Hokage sebagai pereratan antar Desa. Kenapa?" tanyanya. aku sedikit bimbang. kalau Gaara tidak ada aku bagaimana?? masa sendirian disini. Temari-nee pun sedang ke Konoha dengan Shikamaru untuk menjenguk Chouji yang sedang sakit. aku..

"aku ikut!" ujarku mantap.

"eh? mau ikut? dengan keadaan begini?" Gaara menatapku sebentar lalu meletakan telapak tangannya didahiku.

"karena demammu turun. baiklah.. lagipula gawat juga meninggalkanmu sendirian disini... aku khawatir juga..hmm.. cepatlah ganti pakaianmu..aku tidak terburu-buru kok " dia lalu keluar kearah ruang tengah.

akupun langsung bergantu pakaian secepat mungkin. aku memakai baju seperti biasa. jaket putih dengan corak ungu ditengah dan dipinggir lengan baju, dengancelana hitam sedengkulku. lalu tentu saja sebuah peralatan shinovi. begini-begini aku tetap kunoichi.

aku agal bingung. ikat pelindung koonoha ini perlu kupakai atau tidak ya?? aku taruh saja ditas. kalau-kalau ditanya.. rasanya tidak enak.. bagaikan melupakan saja..

akupun keluar kulihat disana sudah penuh para petinggi dan Gaara yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"ah.. Hinata..sudah?" Gaara menghentikkan pembicaraannya bersama yang lain. kulihat para shinobi suna dan petinggi melihat padaku semua. aku mulai gugup dan seperti biasa....gomen gaara.. aku pingsan lagi.. tetapi untung saja aku masih sedikit sadar. kulihat Gaara berlari kearahku.

"Dasar kalian!!! jangan melihatnya seperti itu!!!" ah.. Gaara lagi-lagi membentak orang gara-gara aku.. dia memangku badanku dipangkuannya.

"tidak apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"iya..gomen..gaara-kun..anoo.. semuanya.. maafkan aku" aku mengangguk.

" tidak perlu begitu hinata, kau adalah istri kazekage" kulihat Kankuro menghampiri kami.

"Sudalah.. tak perlu dibahas lagi" gaara mengangkatku "bisa berdiri?" aku mengangguk. akhirnya setelah melewati pembicaraan yang panjang kami segera berangkat. awalnya aku dsuruh duduk didalam rumah saja oleh para petinggi. tapi aku menolak. untung Gaara mau ikut berbicara pada petinggi Suan. akhirnya kamipun berangkat aku dan Gaara berada dalam kereta Kuda yang sangat Bagus.

"Hinata..." saat beberapa menit, Gaara pun memanggil namaku. aku langsung menatapnya lembut.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan pernah kau memperlihatkan kegugupanmu,tangisanmu,senyumanmu,kecemasanmu,keraguanmu,dan perasaanmu pada naruto!!" dia menatapku lama, lalu menghadap kearah depan lagi.

"Ta..tapi Gaara-kun..aku ha.." belum sempat aku melanjutkan Gaara tiba-tiba memotongnya dengan suara kencang hingga membuatorang disekelilingnya kaget.

"Hentikan!!bukankah...kau ini milikku!!?" dia bertampang kesal. aku merasa ingin menangis kali ini. apa dia marah karena aku masih memikirkan Naruto. aku memeluknya aku merangkul lehernya.

"aku..tidak suka begini....Hinata" Ia melepaskan rangkulanku dengan menepis tanganku pelan. ia sedikit menggeser duduknya dan menghadap jendela di sebelahnya.

"Maaf.... " akupun sedikit menjauh darinya air mataku berjatuhan semakin deras.. mengapa...kalau denganmu aku merasa ini menyakitkan Gaara.. apa yang kau mau? bukankah aku sudah memenuhi janji untuk tak menyebutkan kata 'naruto' didepanmu?

***

akhirnya kami sampai setelah melewati perjalanan yang sangat panjang. setelah sampai, Gaara langsung turun lebih dulu meninggalkan aku dan memasuki ruang Hokage.

"hinata!!!?? kenapa kau menangis?" aku kaget melihat orang yang sedang berkumpul melihatku mengangis di kereta kuda sendirian.

"anoo.. ma-mataku keliilipaan. hhehe.. jadi Gaara menhyuruhku disini dulu hingga sembuh.

"Hinata..." Kulihat Neji bersama Tenten dan anaknya disana. aku memeluk Neji erat.

"kau menangis? apa yang ia lakukan padamu!!?" Neji mulai menggeram. aku langsung tertawa lagi..

"ah..ini kemasukan debu! dia... sangat baik padaku lebih dari siapapun" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"hm.. baguslah kalau begitu" ujar neji lagi.

setelah bercakap-cakap bersama Neji dan Tenten, tiba - tiba Gaara Keluar bersama Naruto dan Sakura.

Aku tahu kalau naruto sudah jadi Hokage sekarang. aku turut senang.

"Hinata!!" aku sedikit kaget, saat keluar, Gaara langsung memanggilku dan menghampiriku.

"Kau menangis???" tanyanya lagi saat berada didepanku. wajahnya benar-benar cemas sekarang. aku kira ia tahu sedari tadi bahwa aku menangis, ternyata tidak ya..

"ah..ini.." belum sempat aku bicara Gaara memelukku.

"ucapanku tadi... keterlaluan ya?...maaf..aku lepas kendali.. aku hanya tak ingin... ia mendapatkanmu ..disaat aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Gaara melepas pelukannya. tubuhnya yang tegap itu membuatku terpesona. Gaara.. memang dialah yang paling aku cinta bukan orang berambut nanas didepanku ini...lagi..

"Hinata.." naruto yang berada didepanku tersenyum. "Kau hidup bahagia ya dengannya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa senang.

gaara melihatku, mungkin ia ingin mengetesku. tapi Gaara.. aku tahu perasaanku ini.

"hm..iya! aku sangat bahagia tinggal disana. bukan hanya karena tempatnya yang Indah, Penduduknya yang baik, dan Orang yang ramah padaku. tapi disana... aku bahagia karena setiap terbangun dari tidurku... aku melihat sesosok wajah tampan yang slalu berhati hati dalam menjagaku. selalu tersenyum dalam hati melihatku, selalu saja menepuk kepalaku pelan dikala aku membuat kesalahan. itulah tempat dimana aku bahagia sekarang. jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu.. ..Hokage-sama" aku sedikit tersenyum. tapi kulihat sekelilingku berwajah kaget.. terutama Naruto dan Gaara.

"Hinata..." kulihat kearah suara berasal.

"otou-san.." kulihat ayah berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara...terimakasih menjaga putriku menjadi luar biasa seperti ini" ayah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah..hmm..iya..ayah" Aku sedikit tercengang juga. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Hm.. Mendokusei.." Kulihat Shikamaru bersama Temari disana

"Hehe.. Hinata..kau benar benar berubah, dan kaupun benar-benar merubah Gaara." ujar temari-nee senang. aku mengangguk.

"Hinata" Kulihat sakura menghampiriku. perasaanku memang masih agak kesal.. tapi bagaimanapun dia yang menolongku.. sakura.

"Terimakasih mau datang.. kembalilah sesering mungkin. kami semua tetap merindukanmu." aku mengangguk.

"Ah... Iya.. Hinata jangan lupa datang ya pada saat kelahiran anak kami, baru satu bulan sih..hehe." Naruto merangkul pundak sakura.

jadi begitu.. Sakura sudah hamil ya.. aku sedikit cemburu.. tapi..

"Tenanglah Naruto.." Tiba tiba Gaara angkat bicara. ia merangkul Pundakku juga. tubuhnya yang tinggi ini suka membuatku berdebar. apalagi hawa tubuhnya yang selalu kucium pagi hari ini.. selalu membuat mukaku memerah.

"tenang apa!?" ujar naruto lagi.

"Sebelum kami Datang.. aku rasa kau akan datang terlebih dahulu ke Suna untuk merayakan Kehamilan Hinata.." Ujar Gaara datar.

aku membatu.. kuingat-ingat lagi dann.... ehh.. Benar jugaaaa!!!!!

Semua penduduk Konohha yang berada disana Langsung bersorak kaget.. akupun begitu.

"Gaara-kun..."aku menoleh padanya,ia menatapku lembut "ke..kenapa kau publikasikaaaan.. yaree.." mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus kali ini.

"heh! agar dia tahu saja kok" Gaara lalu mencium keningku. "maaf ya Hinata..." ia tersenyum, kali ini ia benar2 tersenyum.

"hhuuuh.." aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Hi..hinata? kau marah?" dia melihat wajahku.

aku memukul keningnya dengan jari telunjukku

"aduh!!" ia mengusapkan keningnya.

"ini hanya karena sedang di Konoha ya.."kataku dengan nada jahil.

dia tersenyum lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Gaara...arigato.

* * *

Yeeeey.. selesaaaii.. maaph ya jelek.. review ya.. aku butuh masukan nih klo ada yang kurang.. makasiiiiiiiih...

buat yang udh mau baca,sama yang review... aku kasih pelukan hangaaaat, (najis..sok kenal bgd)

*

OKE DEEEEH MAKASSSIH SEMUANYA!!! YEY!!!


End file.
